LA IDENTIDAD DE KAGOME
by yuuki-san09
Summary: kagome se entera que ella no es humana sino que es un vampiro sangre pura que fue separada de su familia y que esta comprometida ¿ que hará con inuyasha? y lo mas importante ¿ que hará cuando tenga la perla completa? descubran lo aqui!
1. bienvenida al mundo kagome kuran (prome

CAPITULO 1

BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO KAGOME KURAN

(PROMESAS)

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que kaname junto con yuuki dejaron la academia Cross los cuales se encontraban viviendo en su antiguo hogar acompañados por Aido, Ruka, Akatsuki,Rima y Shiki quienes se encargaban de cuidar a yuuki durante su embarazo ya que tenían información de que Zero los andaba buscando para matarlos.

Hanabusa- por favor Yuuki-sama, es peligroso salir

Yuuki-pero solo quiero tomar aire fresco!

Hanabusa-recuerde que Kiryuu la quiere matar!

Kaname- (llegando junto con Akatsuki) que es lo que pasa?

Yuuki-solo quiero tomar aire fresco pero Aido no me deja!

Kaname- recuerda que no puedes salir asi en tu estado

Yuuki- pero?

Akatsuki- Hanabusa y yo podemos vigilarla

Yuuki- eso sería una gran idea!

Kaname- está bien, peor solo 10 minutos

Yuuki- gracias kaname! ( dándole un beso)

Yuuki iba muy feliz ya que llevaba mucho tiempo de estar encerrada por temor a que le pasara algo pero antes de salir empezó a tener contracciones por lo que Hanabusa la llevo rápido a su recamara en donde se encontraba Kaname junto con su pequeño Yue de tan solo 4 años de edad…

Kaname - que le paso a Yuuki?

Hanabusa - Yuuki-sama tendrá al bebe!

Yuuki - rápido llamen al doctor!

Akatsuki - el doctor ya viene para acá

Yue - que le ocurre a mami?

Yuuki- mami estará bien ( haciendo muecas de dolor) lo que pasa es que ya viene tu hermanita…

Kaname- Aido llévate a Yue a su cuarto

Hanabusa- como ordene kaname-sama…Yue-sama vamos a su cuarto a jugar

Kaname- Akatsuki llama a Ruka y a Rima para que ayuden al doctor

Akatsuki- enseguida kaname-sama (saliendo de la habitación)

Yuuki- porque tarda el doctor?!

Kaname- tranquila todo va a estar bien (sonriendo)

Ruka- nos mandó a llamar kaname-sama

Kaname- quiero que ayuden a Yuuki a tener al bebe

Rima- todavía no ha llegado el doctor?

Kaname- parece que no vendrá

Yuuki- que ocurre?

Ruka- tranquilícese por favor

Kaname tenia razón el doctor nunca llegaría porque fue asesinado por unos vampiros nivel E quienes andaban merodeando pero fueron eliminados por 2 cazadores….

Yori- no fue tan difícil acabar con ellos

Yagari- no te confíes tanto chiquilla

Así es yori se había convertido en una caza vampiros al haber descubierto la verdad sobre ellos pero aun así seguía visitando a yuuki a escondidas de su7s colegas ya que los andaban buscando….. Mientras tanto en la mansión kuran, yuuli se encontraba muy agotada ya que llevaba horas hasta que se escuchó un fuerte llanto en toda la mansión por lo que todos se dieron cuenta de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia kuran….

Ruka- felicidades es una bebita muy hermosa

Yuuki- (sosteniendo a la bebe) tienes razón es muy hermosa

Rima- ire a informarle a kaname-sama que ya puede pasar

Ruka-como se llamara?

Kaname- (entrando al cuarto) kagome….su nombre será ….kagome kuran

Yuuki-es un lindo nombre… verda kagome? (besándole la frente)

Ruka- con su permiso yo me retiro

Kaname- espera

Ruka -se le ofrece algo más?

Kaname- dile a Aido que traiga a Yue

Ruka- deacuerdo

Cuando salio Ruka pasaron 5 minutos cuando llego Hanabusa con Yue quien se acercó a su mama para conocer a su nueva hermanita…..

Yuuki- Yue te presento a tu hermanita kagome

Yue- hola yo soy tu hermano mayor y siempre te protegeré…..

Yuuki- kagome esta feliz por eso (sonriendo)

Kaname- quieres ver a tu amiga Yori verdad?

Yuuki- si, le quiero pedir un favor

Yue- va a venir tia yori?

Yuuki- si, pero cuando vengas tú ya estarás dormido

Kaname- me hare cargo para que venga temprano

Yuuki- gracias kaname

Ya había amanecido cuando yori fue a ver a yuuki a la mansión kuran ya que la carta que recibió decía que era muy urgente su presencia.

Hanabusa- buenos días señorita yori

Yori- por favor solo dime yori

Hanabusa- está bien yori; yuuki-sama la espera en la sala

Así Aido llevo a yori a la sala en donde se encontraba yuuki junto con kaname y su pequeña hija lo cual sorprendió a yori

Yori- que es lo que pasa?

Yuuki- me alegra que hayas venido!

Kaname- por favor toma asiento

Yori-me pueden explicar que esta pasando?

Yuuki- yori somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y confio mucho en ti por lo que te quiero pedir un favor

Yori- dime no importa lo que sea, yo siempre te ayudare….

Yuuki- Zero anda tras de nosotros y quiero que sepas que si nos llega a pasar algo quiero que cuides de Yue y de Kagome como si fueran tus hijos

Yori- yuuu ... ..ki?!

Yuuki- por favor prometelo!

Yori- lo prometo

Kaname- los otros vampiros estarán dispuestos de cuidar de ustedes para que logren escapar

Yuuki- quiero que kagome sea una niña normal y que pueda sonreir; estas son las mismas palabras que dijo mi madre a Cross cuando naci…

Yori- yo me hare cargo de cumplir esa promesa si les llega a pasar algo….

Kaname- es hora de marcharte para no levantar sospechas

Yori- que piensan hacer ahora?

Kaname- nos cambiaremos de ligar ya que pasado mañana los cazadores planean atacar

Yuuki- no te preocupes ta mandaremos a buscar

Yori- cuídense mucho y suerte con su nueva familia

Yuuki- gracias yori

Yori- siempre seremos amigas pase lo que pase


	2. repitiendo la historia

CAPITULO 2

REPITIENDO LA HISTORIA

Ya han pasado otros 5 años desde que la familia kuran dejo la mansión; como lo había dicho kaname un día después de que dejaron la mansión los cazadores fueron a buscarlos para matarlos pero no los encontraron; a las pocas semanas yuuki mando a llamar a yori para darle la nueva dirección el cual era en Shanghái…..como fue pasando el tiempo los niños fueron creciendo ahora Yue tenía 9 años mientras que kagome tenía 5 años los cuales eran inseparables hasta que un dia apareció Zero junto con un gran ejercito de nivel E…

Kagome-que está ocurriendo Onii_sama?

Yue- no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Kagome- huele a sangre!

Yue- no te pasara nada si estas a mi lado

Mientras tanto kaname y yuuki se encontraban afuera discutiendo con Zero ya que quería apoderarse de los niños para devorarlos

Yuuki- que es lo que quieres Zero!?

Zero- entréguenme a esos bastardos

Ambos- que?!

Zero-lo que oyeron… pretendo devorar a sus hijos para volverme el cazador más poderoso

Kaname- no permitiré que te acerques a mi familia….. yuuki creo que llego el momento de hacer eso por nuestros hijos

Yuuki- ka..na…me; si, creo que es hora de marcharme

Zero- que está ocurriendo?

En ese momento yuuki entro a la mansión dirigiéndose a la sala en donde se encontraban sus hijos….

Kagome- mama! En donde esta papa?!

Yuuki- niños vengan por aquí

Yue-que está pasando madre?

Yuuki- espero que protejas a tu hermana

En ese momento llego Hanabusa quien lo hizo dormir mientras que a kagome le fueron borrados todos sus recuerdos por lo que yuuki la convirtió en humana….

Yuuki- Aido llévalos con yori ella sabe que hacer

Hanabusa- pero yuuki-sama?!

Pero en ese momento yuuki desaparecio dejándolo solo pero es ese instante llego Ruka y Akatsuki quienes tenían órdenes de llevarse a los niños la más rápido posible de ahí

Hanabusa- que pasara con kaname-sama?

Akatsuki-(manejando) kanam-sama ahora está muerto

Hanabusa- que?!

Ruka- él nos ordenó que teníamos que cuidar de sus hijos

Hanabusa- pero cómo? Yuuki-sama convirtió a kagome en humana!

Akatsuki- está pasando lo mismo que hace 20 años

Mientras tanto en la mansión kuran se encontraba Zero buscando cada rincón del lugar a los niños pero no encontró nada solo pudo encontrar la ropa que yuuki tenía anteriormente….

Zero-así que sacrificaste tu vida para convertir en humano a uno de tus hijos;…. Me pregunto cuál de ellos será?

Mientras tanto los 3 vampiros junto con los niños se dirigieron al aeropuerto en donde los esperaban Shiki y Rima…

Shiki- todo está listo para irnos

Rima- en estos momentos yori wakaba se encuentra viajando a nuestro punto de reunión

Akatsuki- de acuerdo hay que irnos rápido antes de que llegue kiryuu

Los 5 vampiros abordaron el avión junto con los niños que seguían dormidos cuando iban a mitad de camino Yue despertó preguntando qué es lo que había pasado…

Yue- a donde nos llevan?

Ruka- tranquilícese Yue-sama

Yue- en donde están mis padres?!

Hanabusa-(triste) lamento decirle que ellos están muertos

Yue- que fue lo que paso?

Ruka- yuuki-sama sacrifico su vida para sellar los poderes de kagome-sama

Yue-que paso con mi padre?

Akatsuki- fue eliminado por kiryuu Zero un cazador de vampiros que juro matar a toda la descendencia del clan kuran

Hanabusa- en estos momentos nos dirigimos con una persona que los va ayudar a esconderse de ese sujeto

Shiki-hemos llegado a Tokio

Rima- veo que kagome-sama todavía sigue dormida

Ruka- andando hay que apresurarnos

Yori se encontraba en un templo esperando a que llegaran sus amigos yuuki y kaname pero no estaba sola con ella había viajado Cross quien tenía ganas de volver a ver a yuuki…

Yori- están tardando demasiado

Cross- no te preocupes de seguro ya no tardaran

En ese momento una limosina del cual bajaron los vampiros por lo que yori se empezó a preocupar y les pregunto por el paradero de yuuki…

Yori- en donde esta yuuki?

Cross- que fue lo que paso?

Hanabusa- Zero nos ataco

Yori- no puede ser!

Ruka- nos dijeron que tú te harías cargo de Yue y de Kagome, es cierto?

Yori- si así es

Yue- esperen un momento

Akatsuki-que ocurre Yue-sama?

Yue- quiero que kagome se quede con ella

Yori- que pasara contigo?

Yue- quiero hacerme cargo de todos los negocios de mis padres

Ruka- pero es muy joven para hacerse cargo

Hanabusa- entiendo pero permítanos tener control hasta que cumpla los 18 años

Akatsuki- que estás haciendo hanabusa?

Hanabusa- necesitamos que un kuran siga controlando todo sino los demás vampiros se saldrán de control

Cross- Aido tiene razón

Yue-tengo entendido que usted cuido de mi madre hace mucho tiempo

Cross-así es yo fui su padre adoptivo

Yue- es ese caso quiero que cuide de mi hermana como su nieta

Shiki- desde ahora Yori Wakaba serás Kazimi Higurashi

Rima- con este nombre no los encontraran tan fácil

Yue- bueno es hora de irme

Yori- espera! Ven seguido para que puedas estar cerca de kagome

Yue- tenga por seguro que si

Rima- tengan estas son las llaves de su nueva casa

Yori-gracias, en donde se localiza?

Shiki- estamos en ella

Cross- este templo?

Yue- que tengan suerte…


	3. buenas noticias

CAPITULO 3

10 AÑOS DESPUES

(BUENAS NOTICIAS)

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que kagome y Yue fueron separados por culpa de Zero el cual no ha dejado de buscarlos. Yue la visita cada mes por una semana los cuales se llevan muy bien él ahora se hace cargo de todos los negocios familiares con la ayuda de Hanabusa, Akatsuki; Shiki y Rima se casaron y tuvieron un hijo llamado Vicent, ellos siempre están al pendiente de kagome…..

Era un día normal en la residencia Higurashi todos se encontraban desayunando hasta que entro un hanyou armando un alboroto ….

-Inuyasha- kagome cuando piensas regresar?

- Kagome- te dije claramente que regresaría en la tarde!

-Kazumi- por favor inuyasha, no quieres acompañarnos a desayunar?

- Inuyasha- gracias señora pero no quiero

- Kazumi- es filete asado

- Kagome- (levantándose) ya me voy a la escuela

- Inuyasha- te voy a esperar aquí

- Kagome- como quieras

- Kazumi- cuídate mucho!

-Abuelo- que te vaya bien!

Todos acabaron de comer por lo que inuyasha decidió esperarla en el tajado mientras que kagome se encontraba en la escuela con sus amigas platicando de inuyasha…

-Yuka- y cómo vas con tu novio?

- Kagome- bueno, últimamente estamos peleando por cualquier cosa

-Ami- te recomiendo que te alejes de ese sujeto no es buena influencia para ti

-Yuka- estoy deacuerdo con ami ese novio que tienes no te va a llevar a algo bueno

- Ayumi- chicas por favor no sigan molestando a la pobre de kagome

- Kagome- por el momento no quiero hablar con el

En ese momento iba llegando Hojo con un pequeño ramo de pura manzanilla el cual se las dio a kagome aunque estaba un poco nervioso…

-Hojo- hola hagome!

-Kagome- hola Hojo! como has estado?

-Hojo- mira te traje este ramo de manzanilla

-Kagome- (cogiendo el ramo) gracias son muy lindas

-Hojo- escuche que sirve para quitar en dolor estomacal

-Kagome- (con una gota en su cabeza) no tenías que molestarte

-Hojo- ya se enteraron que vendrá un nuevo profesor?!

-Kagome-sí, he oído algo de eso

-Hojo- (alejándose) bueno, adiós chicas

Cuando acabaron las clases kagome se dirigió a su casa pero sentía que alguien la vigilaba por lo que empezó a caminar más rápido pero fue atacada por un hombre el cual era un vampiro nivel E por lo que salió corriendo pero él era más rápido por lo que cerró los ojos esperando a que fuera atacada pero eso no sucedió ya que Rima y Shiki habían acabado con el…

-Rima- te encuentra bien kagome?

-kagome- (abriendo sus ojos) gracias Rima

-Shiki- era un simple nivel E

-Kagome- gracias senri

-Rima- es mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Kagome- si y gracias por salvarme!

Mientras tanto en el templo inuyasha se encontraba impaciente por lo que decidió ir a buscarla pero antes de salir escucho que kazume hablaba con su padre….

-Kazumi- disculpe no ha tenido noticias del señor Yagari?

-Cross- al parecer viene para la otra semana

-Kazumi- cree que tenga noticias de Kaito?

-Cross- él es el padre de sota verdad?

-Kazumi- si, él no sabe que quede embarazada

-Cross- hay que esperar a que venga Yagari para preguntar por el

Cuando inuyasha tenía planeado irse escucho como alguien llegaba a la entrada y tocaba el timbre de la casa por lo que pensó que era kagome pero antes de llegar a la entrada kazumi había abierto la puerta

-Kazumi- hola Aido cuanto tiempo sin verte?!

-Hanabusa- hola kazumi se encuentra kagome-sama?

-Kazumi- de seguro no ha de tardar; para que la buscas?

-Inuyasha- quien es este tipo?

-Kazumi- el es un viejo amigo, su nombre es Hanabusa Aido

-Hanabusa- es un placer conocerlo?

-Kazumi- su nombre es Inuyasha, es un amigo de kagome

-Kagome- (llegando) hola Hanabusa! que te trae por aquí?

-Hanabusa- solo vine a informar que Yue-sama va a venir a visitarla

-Kagome- Yue va a venir?!, cuando viene?!

-Hanabusa- no tengo todavía la fecha pero pasara una temporada aquí con usted

-Kazimi- casi un año que no ha venido Yue a visitar a Kagome

-Hanabusa- bueno es hora de retirarme

-Kazumi- no quieres tomar algo?

-Hanabusa- me gustaría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Abuelo- quien ere hija?

-Kazumi- era Aido diciendo que muy pronto vendrá Yue

-Inuyasha- quien diablos es Yue

-Abuelo- es el amigo de kagome

-Kagome- lo conozco desde que tenía 5 años!

-Inuyasha- kagome es hora de irnos

-Kagome- tan pronto?

-Kazumi- anda hija que tengas suerte en juntar muchos fragmentos

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron al pozo al cruzar se dirigieron rápido a la aldea para no mojarse cuando llegaron sus amigos se encontraban comiendo….

-Shippo- kagome! que bueno que hayas vuelto!

-Sango- como te fue en tu época kagome?

-Kagome- logre pasar mis exámenes y además recibí una gran noticia

-Miroku- nos podría contar que noticia es como para que la ponga tan feliz

-Kagome- la verdad preferiría no hacerlo, no lo tomen mal pero…

-Sango- entendemos kagome no te preocupes

-Shippo- sabes kagome te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes

-Kagome- gracias shippo

-Sango- creen que naraku ande cerca?

-Miroku- esperemos que no, recuerden que la última vez casi mata a la señorita kagome

-Inuyasha- feh, ese maldito no se acercara a kagome

-Shippo- kagome te encuentras bien?


	4. pequeña kuran

CAPITULO 4

PEQUEÑA KURAN

Kagome se encontraba muy pensativa recordando cuando conoció a Yue pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por shippo…

Shippo- te encuentra bien kagome?

kagome- eh?... si solo estoy pensando en cómo derrotar a naraku

Inuyasha- de seguro has de estar pensando en ese tal Yue!

Kagome- te equivocas [acaso se habrá dado cuenta]

Miroku- señorita kagome quien es Yue?

Sango- al parecer estas muy interesada en él!

Kagome- se equivocan el solo es mi amigo!

Shippo- como es el?

Kagome- él es lindo tierno, compresivo y honesto

Inuyasha- parece como si te gustara

Kagome- en realidad yo estaba enamorada de el pero después me di cuenta que él nunca se fijaría en mi

Sango- que fue lo que paso?

Kagome- él y yo vivimos en mundos diferentes por lo cual él no se puede enamorar de alguien como yo

Miroku- por favor señorita kagome no se ponga triste

Después de eso nadie dijo nada por lo que se fueron a dormir pero en eso inuyasha salió dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba las serpientes cazadoras de almas de kykyo; kagome no podía dormir ya que últimamente tenía el mismo sueño de una mujer rodeada de sangre por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pozo cerca del templo se encontraba Zero buscando a los hijos de Yuuki y Kaname en eso vio como una mujer parecida a yori se dirigía a un templo por lo que la siguió mientras tanto kagome seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho unas voces cerca de ella por lo que decidió ir averiguar qué es lo que pasaba.

Inuyasha- kykyo yo me encargare de eliminar a naraku

Kykyo. Inuyasha aún me sigues amando? (dándose cuenta de la presencia de kagome)

Inuyasha- claro que te sigo amando

Kykyo- que pasara con mi reencarnación?

Inuyasha- a kagome solo la veo como a una amiga que me ayuda a recolectar los fragmentos

Esto le dolió mucho a kagome y le dolió mas cuando vio que kykyo besaba a inuyasha el cual le correspondió por lo que salió corriendo rumbo al pozo cuando lo cruzo se dirigía a su casa pero fue atacada por Zero quien al fin había llegado…

Kagome- quién eres?!

Zero- al fin te vuelvo a ver pequeña kuran

Kagome- pequeña kuran?, no sé quién eres pero me estas confundiendo

Zero- esta vez no escaparas de mí!

en ese momento Zero se abalanzo para atacarla pero justo en ese instante apareció kazumi junto con rima y shiki los cuales trataron de separarlo de kagome.

Kazumi- aléjate de ella Zero!

Kagome- Oka-san que está pasando?!

Rima- por favor llévate a kagome-sama de aquí; nosotros nos haremos cargo!

Kazumi- pero él es un cazador, es muy peligroso!

Shiki- sabe que nuestro deber es protegerla

Zero-ja, creen poder derrotarme?

En ese momento llego Yagari quien le disparo en el hombro haciendo que se volteara para ver quien lo había atacado...

Yagari- si no te vas en este momento juro que el próximo tiro ira directo a tu corazón

Zero-veo que te has asociado con los malditos vampiros

Kazumi- vete de este lugar; estas en desventaja

Zero-por esta vez me voy pero juro que matare a todos los kuran!

Con esto Zero se fue dejando a todos al principio kagome o entendía nada hasta que su mama la llevo dentro para recostarla mientras que los demás estaban en la sala

Kazumi-al fin se quedó dormida

Rima-hay que informarle a yue-sama

Yagari- nunca pensé que tú! Yori una cazadora te convirtieras en la madre postiza de un sangre pura

Cross- (llegando al lugar sin su traje de sacerdote) se lo prometió a Yuuki

Rima- señor Cross que haremos ahora?

Yagari-por qué no le despiertan su poder?

Kazumi- eso sería conveniente pero Yue no ha venido desde hace un año

Pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre por lo que kazumi fue a ver quién tocaba y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Yue acompañado por Ruka, Akatsuki y hanabusa los cuales se les veía muy serios…

Yue- que fue lo que paso?

Kazumi- Zero nos ataco y ataco a kagome

Yue- ella está bien?

Kazumi- si; logramos apartarla de, el pero Zero le dijo pequeña Kuran y está algo confundida

Yue- me gustaría estar con ella

Kazumi- claro está en su habitación

Así Yue subió al cuarto de kagome mientras que los demás estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre cómo protegerla

Akasutki- que más ocurrió?

Rima- afortunadamente llagamos a tiempo antes de que él le clavara sus colmillos

Ruka- hubiera sido peligroso si Kiryuu tomara la sangre de kagome-sama siendo humana

Hanabusa- no se preocupen Yue-sama pondrá a varios vampiros para vigilar el templo

Mientras tanto en la habitación de kagome, Yue se encontraba a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello en eso kagome empezó a despertar encontrándose con unos ojos color borgoña la cual se sorprendió…

Kagome- quién eres?!

Yue- tranquila kagome; soy Yue

Kagome- Yue?! ; Cuando llegaste?!

Yue- tiene poco que llegue

Kagome- no sabes cuánto te extrañe! (Abrazándolo)

Por otro lado en la época sengoku Inuyasha había regresado a la cabaña pero no encontró a kagome por lo que pensó que había ido a dar una vuelta por lo que la fue a buscar; kagome estaba muy feliz con la presencia de Yue ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo pero en eso recordó todo lo ocurrido anteriormente…

Yue- que ocurre kagome?

Kagome-quiero que me digas porque ese vampiro me dijo pequeña Kuran?

Yue- me odiarías si te digo la verdad

Kagome- yo nunca te odiaría

Yue- por favor, te lo diré pero mañana hoy tienes que descansar

Kagome- pero?

Yue- yo ire a ver a tu mama; ella también te explicara todo

Kagome- está bien

Con esto Yue salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos esperando sus indicaciones….


	5. el origen de kagome

CAPITULO 5

EL ORIGEN DE KAGOME

Inuyasha la había buscado por todos lados pero no la encontró por lo que pensó que se había ido a su época y cuando tenía planeado ir le llego el aroma de Naraku cerca por lo que se fue tras el…

Ya había amanecido y kagome bajo en donde se encontró con todos reunidos incluyendo a sota pero había alguien diferente…

Kazumi-buenos días kagome!

Kagome- que ocurre?, porque están todos reunidos?

Yue- como te lo prometí, te diremos toda la verdad

Sota- y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Kazumi- kagome para empezar mi nombre real es Sayori Wakaba y el que se supone que es el abuelo se llama…

Cross-Cross Kaien

Sota- entonces él no es mi abuelo?

Yori- lamentablemente no

Kagome- entonces que son de mi?!

Yori- yo fui amiga de tu madre y el fue el padre adoptivo de ella y del hombre que ayer intento matarte

Kagome- porque me llamo pequeña kuran?; si el único kuran es Yue quien es un vampiro sangre pura!

Yue- hace 10 años; nuestros padres fueron asesinados por kiryuu Zero un cazador y vampiro a la vez

Kagome- acabas de decir nuestros padres?

Yue- asi es tu eres mi hermana menor: eres una Kuran

Sota- y que pasa conmigo?

Cross- tu padre se llama Kaito Kamiya un fuerte cazador al igual que tu madre

Yue- nuestra madre te convirtió en humana pero yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a ser vampiro

Kagome- es por eso que no recuerdo nada de los últimos 5 años de mi vida

Yagari- toma esto chiquilla kuran

Kagome- que es esto?

Yori- esa es Artemiz; pero yo pensé que la tenía Zero?

Yagari- la misma yuuki me la entrego para que después se la diera a su hija cuando tuviera 15 años

Hanabusa- pero no la podrá usar! Ya que necesita ser un vampiro

Rima- (colgando el teléfono) Vicent me informa que Zero anda cerca junto con unos nivel E

Sota-(asombrado) Vicent es tu hijo?!

Shiki- si y está enterado de todo lo que pasa

Yori- que piensas hacer kagome?

Kagome- por el momento déjenme pensar en todo lo que me dijeron y como siempre estuvieron vigilándome sabrán que puedo viajar al pasado a través de un pozo

Rima- tiene toda la razón kagome-sama pero desconoce uno cosa

Kagome- de que hablas?!

Yue- Rima por favor

Kagome- en ese caso me retiro para la otra época para pensar en lo que quiero

Yue- está bien cuídate mucho y vuelve pronto

Hanabusa- por favor kagome-sama llévese a Artemiz por lo menos ahuyenta a los demonios

Kagome- gracias hanabusa

Con esto kagome salio de la casa y se fue al pozo a donde se dirigio a la aldea pero antes de llegar se encontró con sus amigos los cuales se encontraban peleando contra kagura…

Inuyasha- toma esto… viento cortante!

Kagura- con ese tonto ataque no me vencerás

Hiraikotsu sangre!

Kagura- danza de las cuchillas!

En ese momento el ataque de kagura fue desviado por una de las flechas de kagome el cual sorprendio a todo el grupo…

Kagome- lárgate de aquí kagura!

Kagura- al fin te apareces

Miroku- señorita kagome huya!

Kagome (rellenado su arco) no tienen miedo Kagura!

Kagura- en ese caso muereeeeeeeee!

Pero en ese momento apareció Akatsiki junto con Ruka quienes fueron enviados por Yue para que cuidaran de kagome de cualquier peligro…

Kagura- que le pasa ami cuerpo?!, no lo puedo mover!

Akatsuki- aléjate de kagome-sama o….

Ruka- sufrirás las consecuencias

Con esto kagura decidió marcharse mientras que el grupo se quedó sorprendido al observar las extrañas ropas por lo que dedujeron que provenían de la época de kagome…

Kagome- como es que cruzaron el pozo?!

Ruka- kagome-sama siendo vampiros nos es fácil pasar

Kagome- eso quiere decir que Yue también puede pasar?

Akatsuki- Kagome-sama no la lastimo?

Miroku- señorita kagome quienes son sus amigos?

Kagome- es cierto déjenme presentarlos ellos son Akatsuki y Ruka y ellos son el monje Miroku, sango, shippo e inuyasha

Ruka- es un gusto conocerlos

Miroku-el gusto es mio ( tratando de acercarse)

Kagome- monje le recomiendo que no intente acercarse a ella

Pero fue demasiado tarde ya que había tomado ambas manos y le pregunto lo mismo que a todas las mujeres…

Miroku- le gustaría tener un hijo conmi….

Ruka- no me vuelvas a tocar humano (controlando su cuerpo)

Akatsuki- (haciendo una bola de fuego) no te le acerques a mi esposa o sufrirás las consecuencias

Kagome- por favor paren!

Sango- que son ustedes?!

Inuyasha- aléjense de kagome!

Kagome- cálmense todos! Por favor volvamos todos a la cabaña de la anciana kaede para que les explique todo…

Asi todos regresaron a la cabaña para que kagome pudiera aclarar todas sus dudas sobre los 2 extraños que la acompañaban y por qué la trataban con mucho respeto…

Inuyasha- cuéntanos todo kagome; de donde los conoces?

Kagome- ellos me conocen desde que nací y siempre me han cuidado

Shippo- pero si se ven de la misma edad!

Ruka- en realidad por nuestra naturaleza no envejecemos

Sango- a que se refieren a "su naturaleza"?

Kagome- chicos ellos son vampiros

Miroku- pero esos son puros mitos

Kagome-se equivocan ellos si existen pero se han mantenido escondidos de todos los humanos y solo pocos conocen de ellos

Sango- como es que estas relacionados con ellos? kagome


	6. dificil desicion

CAPITULO 6

DIFICIL DECISIÓN

-shippo- por favor kagome responde

-Ruka- ella es la her…

-kagome-por favor Ruka no digas nada

-Ruka- está bien como guste kagome-sama

-Kagome- por el momento no les puedo dar más detalles, pero quiero que sepan que la decisión que tome juro que les ayudare a derrotar a naraku para poder recuperar la perla…

-Sango- de que hablas kagome?

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama piensa volver co su…

-Kagome- no; me quedare aquí por unos días; cuando haya aclarado mi mente quiero que vayas por Yue para hacérselo saber

-Akatsuki- cuente con ello kagome-sama

-Inuyasha- que es eso que traes en las manos?

-Kagome- su nombre es Artemiz le perteneció a mi madre

-Sango- tu madre tenía un arma?

-Kagome- no les puedo decir más pero con Artemiz podre defenderme

Mientras tanto en el templo Yue se encontraba recostado en la cama de kagome tratando de idear un plan para derrotar a Zero y recuperar a Kagome hasta que fue interrumpido por Sota…

-Yue- que es lo que se te ofrece?

-Sota- (entrando) es cierto que ese hombre anda tras kagome?

-Yue- no te preocupes tengo a gente que la proteja

-Sota- pero dijeron que es un cazador!

-Yue- si pero no podrá tocar a Kagome

-Cross- (entrando a la habitación) Yue-kun necesito hablar a solas contigo

-Sota- con su permiso señor Cross (saliendo del cuarto)

-Yue- Que pasa señor Cross?

-Cross- te recomiendo que transformes a kagome antes de que Zero ataque o le pase algo en el otro lado

-Yue- no se preocupe Akatsuki y Ruka están con ella

-Cross- solo vine a decirte eso (retirándose) ["si no te apresuras inuyasha te la quitara"]

Yori se encontraba en la sala platicando con Hanabusa los cuales se la estaban pasando bien hasta que llego Yagari y los interrumpió…

-Yagari- parece que te llevas bien con estos chupa sangre?!

-Yori- por favor señor Yagari no ofenda a Hanabusa!

-Hanabusa- no se ponga así Yori

-Yori- ahora que está aquí, quiero preguntarle algo!

-Yagari- si es por Kaito déjame decirte que él está muerto

-Yori- muerto?

-Yagari- lo mato Zero hace 3 meses lo único que encontramos fue su arma

-Yori- yo tenía la ilusión de que conociera a sota y que fuéramos una gran familia

-Hanabusa- lamento lo que paso

Yori empezó a llorar ya que su gran amor había muerto pero fue interrumpida por Yagari quien le entrego su arma y le propuso algo…

-Yagari- toma Yori esta arma ahora le pertenece a tu hijo y estoy dispuesto a entrenarlo

-Yori- se lo agradezco mucho señor Yagari

Ya había anochecido y todos se encontraban descansando excepto dos vampiros en ese momento kagome despertó y se dio cuenta que Ruka y Akatsuki estaban despiertos por lo que les pidió que la acompañaran a dar una vuelta ya que quería encontrar a Inuyasha ya que se había ido en la tarde…

-Ruka- a donde vamos Kagome-sama?

-Kagome- solo quiero tomar aire fresco para poder pensar bien las cosas

-Akatsuki- parece que del otro lado esta su amigo con una mujer

-Kagome- [Inuyasha] hay que dejarlos solos

-Ruka- se siente bien kagome-sama?

-Kagome- Akatsuki quiero que mañana vayas por ni Onii-sama

-Akatsuki- como guste kagome-sama

Loa 3 regresaron a la cabaña en donde kagome se recostó mientras que Ruka y Akatsuki iban a matar algunos monstros que andaban cerca por otro lado Yue se encontraba encerrado por lo que los demás se preocupaban…

-Yori- creen que Yue esté bien?

-Sota- lleve todo el día encerrado!

-Cross- no se preocupen el estará bien!

-Yori- Señor Yagari es cierto que usted dará clases en la escuela de kagome?

-Yagari- es solo para tenerla vigilada

-Hanabusa- (frente al cuarto de kagome) Yue-sama se encuentra bien?

-Yue- (saliendo) solo estoy algo cansado; que se te ofrece?

-Hanabusa- me informaron que niveles E atacaron a un grupo de personas en el centro

-Yue- dile a Rima y a Shiki que se hagan cargo de eso

-Hanabusa-(haciendo reverencia) entendido

Ya había pasado la noche y todos los vampiros se fueron a dormir mientras que los demás se ponían a hacer sus labores…

-Yagari- en la tarde vendré para empezar con el entrenamiento de sota

-Yori- si; vaya con mucho cuidado

Mientras tanto kagome se encontraba afuera de la cabaña almorzando con los demás pero se veía muy distraída ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-Sango- kagome te encuentras bien?

-Kagome- eh?...; a si no se preocupen

-Shippo- y como funciona tu arma?

-Kagome- déjame ver… creo que es con este botón…

En eso se hizo más largo sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a kagome pero en ese momento shippo quiso agarrarla pero recibió una descarga que casi lo deja inconsciente…

-Miroku- te encuentras bien shippo?!

-Kagome- se me olvido decirles que solo humanos pueden tocarla

-Sango- se ve que es muy poderosa

-Kagome- pero aun así está incompleta

-Inuyasha- de que hablas?

-Kagome- olvídenlo no es nada

-Miroku- por cierto en donde están sus amigos?

-Kagome- están descansando, les quiero informar que hoy vendrá Yue a verme

-Inuyasha- (poniéndose celoso) que es lo que quiere de ti?!

-Kagome- lo sabrás más tarde

-Sango- es sobre lo que dijiste ayer verdad?

-Kagome- asi es en la noche sabrán toda la verdad

Kagome se la paso todo el día alejada de sus amigos y permaneció cerca de Ruka y de Akatsuki por lo que sus amigos se preocupaban e intentaban acercarse a ella pero ella los evadía diciendo que tenía que hacer otra cosa; así se la pasó toda la mañana y tarde hasta que anocheció.


	7. el despertar de kagome kuran

CAPITULO 7

EL DESPERTAR DE KAGOME KURAN

Ya había anochecido muy rápido y Akatsuki fue por Yue ya que Kagome al fin había decidido convertirse en vampiro mientras que del otro lado Sota se encontraba exhausto por tanto entrenamiento; Akatsuki había llegado sorprendiendo a Hanabusa quien se encontraba afuera con unos papeles...

-Hanabsa- que pasó Akatsuki?

-Akatsuki- en donde esta Yue-sama?

-Yue- que se te ofrece?(saliendo)

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama quiere verlo en este momento

-Yue- está bien vamos

Asi Yue,Akatsuki y Hanabusa fueron a donde estaba kagome cuando llegaron kagome corrió a abrazar a su hermano por lo que Inuyasha se puso celoso...

-Inuyasha- hey, suelta a kagome!

-Hanabusa- quien te crees para hablarle así a Yue-sama?!

-Kagome- por favor no discutan

-Miroku- así que él es su amigo Yue

-Kagome- por favor Yue vamos afuera a hablar

-Yue- está bien vamos

-Hanabusa- que haremos con sus amigos?

-Kagome- no se les ocurra lastimarlos principalmente tu Hanabusa

Así los dos hermanos se dirigieron al pequeño rio que se encontraba cerca pero nadie se di cuenta que Inuyasha los había seguido...

-Yue- (acariciando su mejilla) que fue lo que decisdiste?

-Kagome- por favor haz que despierte mi lado vampiro!

-Yue- estas segura de esto?

-Kagome- sí, quiero recordar a nuestros padres y también porque quiero derrotar al causante de nuestra separación!

-Yue- en ese caso lo hare pero te diré algo; nosotros estamos comprometidos desde que naciste

-Kagome- comprendo y sabes me alegra oír eso!

En ese momento Yue clavo sus colmillos por primera vez en el cuello de Kagome la cual al principio le dolió pero después se acostumbró después de eso Yue mordió su muñeca sacando su sangre para dárselo a Kagome en un beso cuando eso paso Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que veía por lo que salió de su escondite…

-Inuyasha- aléjate de kagome!

-Kagome- dejanos en paz inu…yasha (desmayándose)

-Inuyasha- que le hiciste a kagome?

-Yue- solo cumplí con lo que me pidió

-Inuyasha- que es todo lo que dijeron?

-Yue- si quieres saberlo vamos a la cabaña de tus amigos

Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban en la cabaña esperando a que volviera kagome junto con su amigo pero en ese momento a Shippo le llego el olor a sangre de kagome…

-Shippo- chico huelo la sangre de kagome!

-Sango- que estás diciendo Shippo?

-Hanabusa- al fin Kagome-sama ha regresado

-Miroku- a que te refieres con eso?!

Pero no tuvo respuesta ya que en ese momento entro Yue con kagome en brazos y tras de ellos iba Inuyasha…

-Sango- que le paso a Kagome?!

-Ruka- tranquilícese solo está dormida

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso?

-Yue – no se alteren yo les dire toda la verdad en lo que despierta kagome

-Sango- de que verdad hablas?!

-Yue- (sentándose) kagome es mi hermana menor y ella es un vampiro sangre pura fuimos separados hace 10 años por un hombre llamado Zero quien juro matar a toda mi familia por lo cual mi madre la convirtió en humana

-Miroku- como saber si dicen la verdad?

-Yue- en unos momentos lo sabrán

En ese momento kagome despertó mostrando sus ojos con el color de la sangre por lo cual sus amigos se sorprendieron y en ese instante se abalanzo sobre su hermano para tomar de su sangre

-Kagome- Onii…sama…yo..

-Yue. Adelante puedes hacerlo… recuerda lo que nos prometimos cuando éramos pequeños…

En ese momento kagome clavo sus colmillos sin importar que la vieran; el que estaba más sorprendido era Inuyasha ya que sentía como kagome cambiaba conforme tomaba la sangre de Yue por otro lado kagome empezaba a recordar todo lo que vivió con sus padres y como fueron separados de ellos…

-Yue- no llores por favor

-Kagome- he recordado todo y eso me duele por culpa de ese sujeto

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama (haciendo reverencia) lo correcto sería que permaneciera de este lado

-Ruka- Aido tiene razón Zero podría aprovecharse que no puede controlar sus poderes y tratar de tomar su sangre

-Akatsuki-pero tiene a Artemiz!

-Yue- kagome en donde esta Artemiz?

-Shippo- aquí esta! (Agarrándolo con varios trapos para que no le hiciera daño)

-Yue- kagome te dolerá pero trata de aguantar para que pueda transformarse por completo

-Kagome- está bien

En ese momento kagome agarro a Artemiz y esta empezó a darle varias descargas hasta que comenzó a transformarse en una guadaña enorme…

-Miroku- (sorprendido) a esto se refería a estar completa?!

-Yue- Artemiz le perteneció a nuestra madre quien fue hecha por nuestro ancestro Kuran Kaname el cual es un arma anti vampiros usado por vampiros sangre pura

-Inuyasha- si son hermanos porque dijiste que estaban comprometidos?!

-Hanabusa- es normal que hermanos sangre pura se casen entre ellos

-Sango- eso suena como si fueran animales

-Kagome- pero nosotros no somos humanos y es por el bien de nuestra familia

-Inuyasha- estas realmente de acuerdo kagome?

-Kagome- esto me hace sentir feliz ya que mi amor si es correspondido

A Inuyasha le dolio como kagome había dicho esas palabras pero le sorprendió mas cuando kagome le pidió que llamara a kikyo

-Sango- para que quieres a kikyo?

-Inuyasha- que te está pasando kagome?

-Kagome- por favor Inuyasha ve por ella!

-Yue- kagome tranquila sabes que nuestro poder depende de nuestras emociones

-Miroku- que clase de poder tienen?

-Hanabusa- sería muy complicado explicárselos

-Ruka- kagome-sama se vienen hacercando varios fragmentos

-Kagome- tienes razón Ruka


	8. buscando los fragmentos

CAPITULO 8

BUSQUEDA DE LOS FRAGMENTOS

Como lo había dicho Ruka varios fragmentos se acercaban a la aldea en ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Naraku…

-Inuyasha- es Naraku !

-Miroku- hay que impedir que se acerque!

-Hanabusa- nosotros los ayudaremos!

-Sango- gracias

-Kagome- Ruka,Akatsuki necesitare de su ayuda

-R/A- cuente con ello

Todos se fueron al bosque en donde se encontraba Naraku junto con Kagura,Kohaku y Hanna; por un instante Naraku se asustó al ver a otros sujetos pero después asumió que eran humanos por lo que decidió atacar…

-Naraku- Kagura! Encárgate del monje y de la exterminadora

-Kagura- danza de las cuchillas! ( dirijiendose a Miroku y a Sango)

-Naraku- encárgate de esos humanos Kohaku

-Hanabusa- no permitiré que un simple humano se acerque a la familia Kuran

-Kagome- Aido no lo mates solo intenta distraerlo lo suficiente!

-Hanabusa- como ordene kagome-sama

-Naraku- no intentes hacerte la valiente kagome

-Inuyasha- viento cortante!

-Kagome- ahora!

En ese momento Ruka empezó a controlar los movimientos de Naraku mientras Akatsuki intentaba quitarle los fragmentos que tenia pero fue golpeado por Hakudoshi quien había llegado por lo cual habían frustrado sus planes..

-Hakudoshi- parece ser que llegue en un buen momento

-Akatsuki- como te atreves a golpearme (incendiando algunos arboles)

-Hakudoshi- al parecer no son simples humanos

-Kagome- Kain ten cuidado con el!

En ese momento Naraku aprovecho para golpear a Ruka y de paso a Inuyasha quienes se encontraban distraídos

-Naraku- tomen esto! Ja ja ja ja

-Inuyasha- como te atreves?! Viento cortante!

-Kagome- estas bien Ruka? (corriendo a su lado)

-Ruka- no se preocupe por mi kagome-sama

-Narku- ja, veo que todavía te tiene que estar protegiendo

-Kagome- cállate Naraku! (Haciendo que todo el suelo se empiece a levantar)

Kagome se había molestado por lo cual sus poderes empezaron a despertarse en ese momento sus ojos empezaron a brillar y empezó a despedazar a Naraku por lo que el trato de huir pero kagome lo ataco con Artemiz provocando que tirara la mitad de fragmentos que tenia…

-Naraku- como es posible?!

-Kagome- la próxima será tu fin… Naraku

Con esto Naraku se fue junto con sus extensiones dejando a Kohaku por lo cual fue herido un poco al resistirse…

-Sango- que harán con mi hermano?!

-Kagome- por favor todos espérenme afuera yo lo curare y le quitare el fragmento sin que pierda la vida

-Sango- yo no me separare de Kohaku!

-Kagome- Ruka por favor encárgate de ella

-Ruka- está bien kagome-sama

-Miroku- que piensa hacer señorita kagome?

-Yue- eso no les interesa… Aido,Kain por favor háganlos dormir en lo que kagome cura a este chico…

Con esto los tres vampiros hicieron dormir a todo el grupo en lo que kagome curaba las heridas de kohaku después de eso ella le quito el fragmento y después le transmitió un poco del poder que le quedaba como sacerdotisa

-Kohaku-(despertando) que fue lo que me paso?

-Kahome- que bueno que ya despertaste!

-Kohaku- en dónde estoy?!

-Kagome- no te preocupes Naraku ya no hará daño

-Kohaku- Naraku?... es cierto yo era controlado por el!

En ese momento iba entrando Yue para saber si ya había acabado kagome de curarlo…

-Yue- veo que ya te encuentras mejor!

-Kohaku- disculpen quienes son ustedes?

-Kagome- soy kagome la amiga de sango y él es Yue mi hermano mayor

-Kohaku- Sango?... En donde esta mi hermana?

-Yue- en estos momentos están descansando más tarde podrás hablar con ella

-Kohaku- gracias por liberarme de Naraku

-Kagome- no fue nada… anda descansa un rato

-Yue- kagome necesito que hablemos

-Kagome- de que se trata?

-Yue- vamos con los demás

Así los dos salieron de la cabaña en donde los 3 nobles los estaban esperando para recibir indicaciones de sus amos…

-Kagome- y bien que es?

-Yue- tengo planeado dejarte con tus amigos hasta que puedas controlar bien tu poder

-Kagome- que pasara contigo?!

-Yue- yo estaré del otro lado para evitar que Zero cruce el pozo

-Hanabusa- permítame ir con usted!

-Yue- lo siento pero quiero estar solo; además quiero que ayudes a kagome a juntar esos fragmentos lo más rápido posible

-Ruka- Aido no te preocupes Shiki y Rima estarán con el

-Kagome- ahora que lo pienso es una gran idea pero para que sea más rápido nos dividiremos en grupos

-Yue- entonces yo me marcho (basando la frente de kagome)

-Kagome-(abrazandolo) cuídate mucho Onii-sama

Con esto los 2 hermanos Kuran se despidieron; ya había amanecido por lo cual los amigos de kagome despertaron preguntándose qué había pasado hasta que kagome entro a la cabaña junto con los tres vampiros…

-Kagome- buenos días chicos!

-Sango- en donde esta kohaku?

-Kohaku- estoy aquí Onee-san!

-Sango- kohaku!... me alegra que estés con vida!

-Kohaku- todo se lo debo a kagome

-Sango- muchas gracias kagome

-Kagome- no me lo agradezcas sango

-Miroku- señorita kagome en donde está su hermanos?

-Shippo- es cierto no lo veo

-Kagome- el regreso a nuestra época para evitar que venga nuestro enemigo

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama por favor coménteles la idea que tuvo Yue-sama sobre la recolección…

-Inuyasha- de que esta hablando?!

-Kaome- mi Onii-sama se le ocurrió que nos dividiéramos para encontrar más rápido los fragmentos

-Miroku- suena muy buena idea

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama ya tiene dividido los grupos

-Shippo- tan rápido?!

-kagome- asi es… el primer grupo esta compuesto por sango, shippo y Ruka; el segundo grupo es Akatsuki, Miroku e Inu…

-Inuyasha- yo no planeo separarme de ti!

-kagome- estas loco?! No pienso estar cerca de ti!

-Inuyasha- escucha kagome no me separare de ti aunque me digas mil abajos

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama que hará?

-Kagome- está bien iras conmigo y con Aido partiremos en 2 horas

-Kohaku- y que pasara conmigo kagome?

-Kagome- puedes ir con el monje miroku

Sango, miroku, kohaku e inuyasha se prepararon mientras que los demás solo llevaban sus cantimploras y sus tabletas de sangre y muy poca comida

-Miroku- bien ya estamos listos

-Kagome-en ese caso nos veremos en 2 semanas en la cabaña de la anciana kaede

-Sango- cuídate mucho kagome

Cada grupo se fue por su lado mientras que con Naraku se encontraba recuperándose ya que le afecto mucho que lo atacara con Artemiz…

-Naraku- maldita sacerdotisa esta me la pagara

-Kagura-(entrando) sigues enfadado por lo que te hizo esa chiquilla?

-Naraku- cállate Kagura!... te mande llamar para que localices a Kohaku porque yano lo puedo controlar

-Kagura- está bien Naraku [" por qué no te mato esa chiquilla?"]

-Naraku-[" quienes serán esos sujetos?"]


	9. rebelaciones

CAPITULO 9

REBELACIONES

Yue se encontraba platicando con Yori quien se alegró al saber que kagome había decidido regresar a ser un vampiro para poder vengar a sus padres

-Yori- y por qué regresaste solo?

-Yue- deje a kagome para que este a salvo de Kiryuu

-Yori- los demás se quedaron con ella verdad?

-Yue- asi es; además le ayudaran a recolectar más rápido los fragmentos

-Yori- como lo tomaron sus amigos?

-Shiki- (entrando) Yue-sama me alegra que este aquí!

-Yue- que ocurre Shiki?

-Rima- (entrando) Kiryuu acaba de atacar la secundaria buscando a kagome-sama

-Yori- no hubo daños?!

-Shiki- afortunadamente no pero tiene planeado atacar hasta que aparezca

-Yue- hay que cuidar el pozo para que no lo cruce

-Yori- creo que llego el momento de volver a ser una cazadora

-Yue- le agradezco que se preocupe por kagome

-Yori- es una promesa que le hice a sus padres

Del otro lado del pozo cada grupo se encontraba en silencio menos en el grupo de kagome ya que Hanabusa se la pasaba hablando sobre sus padres…

-Kagome- en serio mi madre era humana?!

-Hanabusa- en realidad Yuuki-sama fue convertida en humana por su abuela Juuri Kuran

-Kagome- si pero mis padres siempre estuvieron juntos

-Hanabusa- sabe kagome-sama usted se parece mucho a kaname-sama en lo físico mientras que en lo emocional es idéntica a Yuuki-sama

-Inuyasha- hey; kagome!... no sienten nada?!

-Kagome- no pero no te desesperes

Mientras que con el grupo de sango y shippo se encontraban muy aburridos por lo que comenzaron a platicar…

-Sango- disculpa? (refiriéndose a Ruka)

-Ruka- (seria) que se te ofrece?

-Sango- desde cuando conoces a kagome?

-Ruka- a kagome-sama la conozco desde que era una bebe

-Shippo- como eran los padres de kagome?

-Ruka- kaname-sama nunca expresaba sus emociones y cuando lo hacía es porque estaba con Yuuki-sama y ella era muy alegre siempre sonreía

-Sango- como es que termino siendo humana kagome?

-Ruka- hace 10 años fuimos atacados por Kiryuu Zero el cual juro matar a toda la familia Kuran por lo que Yuuki-sama sacrifico su vida para dormir los instintos vampíricos de kagome-sama

-Shippo- y que pasara ahora?

-Ruka- espero que muy pronto Zero desaparezca para que Yue-sama y kagome-sama puedan estar juntos para gobernar

Por otro lado Miroku,Kohaku y Akatsuki se encontraban peleando con un monstro quien quería comérselos…

-Miroku- toma esto! (Arrojándole pergaminos)

-Kohaku- no creo que eso funcione

-Akatsuki- yo me hare cargo de el

Akatsuki le había atacado con varias bolas de fuego hasta que logro matarlo pero no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por Hakudoshi el cual se marchó para informarle a Naraku; cuando destruyeron al monstro Akatsuki y los demás siguieron con su viaje hasta encontrar una pequeña aldea en donde Miroku los engaño como siempre…

-Encargado- gracias por ahuyentar a ese mal espíritu Monje Miroku

-Miroku- O no se preocupe es mi deber como monje el poder ayudar a la gente

-Encargado- permíteme darle alojamiento a usted y a sus dos amigos

-Miroku- muchas gracias señor

Cuando el encargado los llevo a sus cuartos él se marchó por lo que Miroku salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Akatsuki el cual se encontraba despierto…

-Akatsuki- que se te ofrece?

-Miroku- pensé que estabas dormido

-Akatsuki- nosotros dormimos en el dia o cuando queramos

-Miroku- ya veo; solo vine para preguntarte algunas cosas

-Akatsuki- que quieres saber?

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso con los padres de la señorita kagome?

-Akatsuki- la madre de Yue y Kagome sacrifico su vida para sellar los instintos vampíricos de ella mientras que su padre se enfrentó con Zero el cual lo mato con su arma…

-Miroku- la señorita kagome estaba enterada de que ustedes son vampiros?

-Akatsuki- si, Yue-sama no quería ocultarle toda la verdad por lo que le confeso nuestra existencia

-Miroku- su madre adoptiva lo sabia también?

-Akatsuki- ella fue la mejor amiga de Yuuki-sama la cual nos ayudó con el cuidado de kagome-sama

-Miroku- bueno creo que es mucha información por hoy lo mejor será irme a descansar!... (Saliendo de la habitación)

Miroku había quedado sorprendido por todo lo que había descubierto pero también estaba muy preocupado por su amigo Inuyasha que de seguro estaría sufriendo; no muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba el grupo de kagome,Hanabusa e Inuyasha los cuales se encontraban descansando…

-Inuyasha- porque estamos descansando?

-Hanabusa- no es para nosotros es para ti que andes alerta para que puedas proteger a kagome-sama!

-Kagome- por favor chicos no discutan!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama cree que falte mucho para juntar todos los esos fragmentos?

-Kagome- no lo sé Aido

-Inuyasha- kagome no piensan comer?

-Kagome- lo siento pero no tengo hambre

-Hanabusa- si gusta kagome-sama le puedo dar un poco de mi sangre (cortándose el cuello)

-Kagome- gracias Aido pero estoy satisfecha con lo que tome de mi Onii-sama

-Inuyasha- que piensas hacer cuando tengamos la perla completa?

-Kagome- regresare a donde pertenezco junto con mi Onii-sama

-Inuyasha- pero prometiste quedarte a mi lado!

-Kagome- eso fue cuando yo era humana!... ahora las cosas cambiaron!

-Inuyasha- tu aun me sigues amando!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama no puede amar a otro que no sea Yue-sama, ellos están comprometidos desde que kagome-sama nació

-Inuyasha- no permitiré que me quiten a kagome!

-Kagome- tú tienes a tu querida kikyo! Te informo de una vez que muy pronto tendras a kikyo viva…en carne y hueso!

-Inuyasha- de que estas hablando?

En ese momento kagome no contesto ya que fueron atacados por sesshomaru quien seguía insistiendo en que le devolvieran a colmillo de acero pero no contó con la presencia de Aido…

-Sesshomaru- Inuyasha! He venido para recuperar a colmillo de acero!

-Inuyasha- ja, estás loco sim piensas que te la daré

-Sesshomaru- entonces será por las malas

Sesshomaru empezó a atacar con su espada mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba esquivando todos los ataques…


	10. la muerte de naraku

CAPITULO 10

LA MUERTE DE NARAKU

kagome se encontraba observando como inuyasha y su hermano se encontraba peleando por lo que decidió intervenir…

-Kagome- ya basta!

-Seshomaru- como te atreves a interferir en la pelea humana?

-Hanabusa- (haciendo brillar sus ojos) no se le ocurra lastimar a kagome-sama

-Inuyasha- que estás haciendo?!

-Kagome- Sesshomaru entiende de una vez que no la podrás tener

-Sesshomaru- así que ahora eres un vampiro?

-Kagome- como te diste cuenta?

-Sesshomaru- tienes el mismo olor que ese sujeto (señalando a Aido)

-Hanabusa- como te atreves a hablarle así a kagome-sama!

-Sesshomaru- ja, quien te crees para hablarme así?

-Kagome- (apuntando con Artemiz) te recomiendo Sesshomaru que mejor te largues de este lugar

-Sesshomaru- no le tengo miedo a un simple vampiro noble!

-Hanabusa- ella no es un vampiro noble; ella es una sangre pura!

-Sesshomaru- que estás diciendo?, ella es una sangre pura?... yo no siento ningún poder proveniente de ella

-Inuyasha- vete Sesshomaru! No pienso darte a colmillo

-Sesshomaru- está bien por esta vez los dejare tranquilos pero la próxima vez te matare inuyasha…

Cuando Sesshomaru se fue se percataron que eran observados por Kagura quien escapo rápido por lo que kagome y su grupo decidieron seguirla hasta el escondite de Naraku… por otro lado Akatsuki había sentido la presencia de kagome y Aido quienes se acercaban muy rápido por lo que fue a informarle a Miroku por lo que se fueron a donde ellos se encontraban…

Kagome y su grupo se encontraba cerca del escondite de Naraku pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Akatsuki,Miroku y Kohaku quienes fueron informados de todo lo ocurrido…

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama hay que tener cuidado

-Kagome- porqu no mejor nos dividimos para atacarlo de diferentes lados

-Inuyasha- hay que recuperar los fragmentos que tiene!

Todos se fueron por lados diferentes pero cuando llegaron no esperaban encontrarse con sus demás amigos quienes se encontraban peleando con Hakudoshi el cual llevaba ventaja ya que Ruka había sido lastimada por los insectos de Naraku…

-Sango- que hacen aquí todos?!

-Kagome- seguimos a kagura

-Akatsuki- Ruka te encuentras bien?

-Ruka- si no te preocupes

Mientras tanto Kagura se encontraba con Naraku el cual ya había recuperado del ataque anterior…

-Kagura- Naraku todos se encuentran aquí!

-Naraku- no te preocupes kagura,. Hkudoshi se encargara de ellos junto con Kohaku…

-Kagome- me temo que eso no pasara Naraku (entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba)

-Kagura- como es que llegaste?!

-Kagome- prepárate Naraku porque hoy vas a morir (sacando a Artemiz)

-Naraku- yo soy invencible no podrás conmigo

-Akatsuki- no permitiré que lastimes a kagome-sama

-Naraku- kagura encárgate de este sujeto

En ese momento kagura empezó a atacar a Akatsuki pero no tenía idea que Ruka se encontraba ahí por lo que empezó a atacar controlando su cuerpo; Naraku no lo podía creer pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando kagome se empezó a acercar hacia el…

-Kagome- toma esto Naraku! (Cortándolo con Artemiz)

-Naraku- como te atreves chiquilla estúpida

-Kagome- creo que tendré que eliminarte ahora mismo

En ese momento kagome hizo brillar sus ojos para hacerlo polvo al igual que todas sus extensiones pero al igual el castillo empezó a derrumbarse…

-Inuyasha- hay que salir de aquí!

-Sango- en donde esta kagome?!

-Hanabusa- salgan de aquí yo iré por ella

Todos salieron excepto Aido e Inuyasha quienes fueron en busca de kagome pero no encontraron nada solo escombros…

-Inuyasha- en donde se metió?!

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama!

-Inuyasha- kagomeeeeee!

En eso vieron que alguien se acercaba y cuando estaba cerca pudieron ver que se trataba de kagome acompañada de Akatsuki y Ruka los cuales tenían pequeñas heridas las cuales sanaron rápido

-Inuyasha- que paso con Naraku?

-Kagome- no te preocupes el ya no nos causara problemas

-Hanabusa- que paso con los fragmentos?!

-Ruka- aquí están

-Kagome- hay que ir con los demás para juntarlos y saber que tanto nos falta

-Todos- si!

Los 5 se fueron a donde estaban los demás los cuales se emocionaron al ver a su amiga viva…

-Sango- que alegría que estés bien!

-Kagome- Naraku ya no nos causara problemas

-Miroku- es un alivio oír eso señorita kagome

-Hanabusa- hay que reunir todos los fragmentos para saber que tanto nos falta

kagome unió todos los fragmentos que tenía formando la esfera la cual solo le faltaban 2 fragmentos los cuales eran de koga…

-Miroku- al parecer hay que buscar al joven koga

-Inuyasha- no creo que ese tonto de koga nos de los fragmentos

-Kagome- yo me hare cargo de él no se preocupen

-Akatsuki- kagome-sama creo que es mejor regresar a la aldea para que pueda descansar

-Kagome- tienes razón, mis amigos también necesitan descansar

-Sango- no te preocupes por nosotros estamos bien

Todos iban de regreso a la aldea de la anciana kaede hasta que se encontraron con koga el cual lo primero que hizo fue a saludar a kagome sin tomar importancia de los demás…

-Koga- buenos días kagome!

-kagome- buenos dias jovenkoga

-Koga- han tenido noticias de Naraku?

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama acabo con ese sujeto

Koga- quien eres tú? y porque hueles casi igual a kagome?!

-Kagome- joven koga sería tan amable de darme sus fragmentos?

-Koga- no puedo kagome sin ellas no podría ser más fuerte!

-Inuyasha- entréganos de una vez los fragmentos koga!

Koga se resistía por lo que kagome ordeno a Ruka que controlara su cuerpo en lo que ella le quitaba los fragmentos por lo que koga trataba de luchar pero le era imposible controlar su cuerpo


	11. sorpresa

CAPITULO 11

SORPRESA

-Kagome- lo siento mucho joven koga pero los necesito para tener la perla completa

-Hanabusa- sería recomendable kagome-sama que le borrara la memoria

-koga- borrar mi memoria?... kagome no me puedes hacer esto!

-Kagome- tranquilo joven koga no le borrare la memoria

-Koga- como es que derrotaste a Naraku si eres un ser humano

-Ruka- como te atreves a hablarle asi a kagome-sama!

-Kagome- haciendo brillar sus ojos) Ruka por favor no interfieras

-Koga- que te paso kagome?... hey; bestia que le hiciste a mi amada kagome?

-Inuyasha- ella no es tu kagome! Lobo sarnoso!

-Hanabusa-(congelándolos) ya basta!

-Kagome- gracias Hanabusa… los descongelaran si prometen no pelear

-Koga- te prometo que no causare más problemas

-kagome- que hay de ti Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha- feh

Hanabusa descongelo a ambos por lo que kagome le empezó a decir sobre su verdadera naturaleza y por qué fue convertida en humana pero le faltó decir que está comprometida con su hermano…

-kagome- ahora sabes porque tengo más poder

-koga- al fin comprendo el cómo derrotaste a Naraku

-Akatsuki- hay que regresar a esa aldea para que pueda descansar kagome-sama

-kagome- no se preocupen estoy bi…

En ese momento kagome cayó desmayada ya que no había descansado desde que fue despertado todo su poder por lo que todos los presentes se preocuparon excepto los 3 vampiros…

-Sango- kagome!

-Ruka- hay que llevarla a algún lugar a donde pueda descansar

-Akatsuki- Hanabusa infórmale a Yue-sama que hemos terminado con la recolección

-Koga- quien es Yue?

-Ruka- Akatsuki llévate a kagome-sama nosotros nos adelantaremos con ella está muy cerca la ladea

asi A katsuki y Ruka se llevaron a kagome mientras que sus amigos se quedaron ya que koga hacia muchas preguntas….

-koga- digamen la verdad! O yo me encargare de matarlos!

-Miroku- tranquilízate joven koga

-Sango- Yue es el hermano mayor de kagome

-Inuyasha- (con mirada triste) ojala nada más fueran eso

-Koga- a que te refieres perro?

-Inuyasha- ellos dos están comprometidos

koga- que locuras estas diciendo? ella es mi prometida!

-Sango- sería bueno que fuera mentira pero es cierto ellos están comprometidos desde que kagome nació…

-Miroku- en estos 2 días que estuvimos separados con sus sirvientes nos dimos cuenta que para ellos es normal su unión

-Sango- sin olvidar que ellos son los futuros reyes de su especie

-Inuyasha-lo que más me preocupa es su ansiedad por ver a kikyo

-Koga- no permitiré que kagome se vaya con otro

-Miroku- lo sentimos pero ella está de acuerdo con su compromiso y hará cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su hermano…

Aido había llegado al templo el cual se encontraba lleno de nivel E por lo que supuso que estaban siendo atacados por Zero; cuando llego al frente de la casa se encontró con alguien que pensó que había muerto hace 10 años

-Hanabusa- kaname….sama?!

-kaname- hola Aido

-Hanabusa- pero como es qué?

-Kaname- llévate a Yue con kagome yo me hare cargo de entretenerlos

Aido tenía muchas preguntas pero lo primero era la vida de Yue por lo que lo llevo adonde se encontraba kagome sorprendiendo a Ruka y Akatsuki con su llegada…

-Ruka-(sorprendida) que le paso a Yue-sama?!

-Hanabusa- Zero está atacando el templo

-Inuyasha- que has dicho? (llegando)

-Hanabusa- por favor Akatsuki, Ruka cuiden de ellos yo iré a ayudar a kaname-sama!

-Ruka- kaname-sama?!

Pero no tuvieron respuesta ya que Hanabusa se había ido y con él se fue Inuyasha pero fue detenido por una persona

-Inuyasha- que haces aquí kikyo?!

-Kikyo- vengo por la perla; me entere que mi reencarnación al fin la unió

-kagome-(llegando junto con Akatsuki y Ruka) por fin te veo kikyo quiero hablar contigo

-Inuyasha- kagome que planeas hacer?

-kagome- solo quiero devolverle a kikyo lo que me dio hace 10 años

-Inuyasha- hace 10 años?

-Ruka- no interfieras con los planes de kagome-sama

-kikyo- así que recuerdas lo que paso!

-Inuyasha- de que estás hablando kikyo?

-kagome- hace 10 años el alma de kikyo acudió a mi para pedirme un favor…

FLASH BACK

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que kagome fue convertida en humana; ella se encontraba jugando cerca del pozo cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba…

-Voz- ven pequeña (proviniendo del pozo)

-kagome- quién eres?

-Voz- me llamo kikyo; cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

-kagome- me llamo kagome Higurashi te gustaría jugar conmigo?

-kikyo- kagome me gustaría que tuvieras esta perla quiero que la cuides de todas las personas malas

-kagome- porque yo?

-kikyo- porque eres una niña que no tiene maldad en su corazón

-Ruka-(llegando en ese momento) aléjate de kagome-sama

-Kagome- no le hagas daño Ruka!

Kikyo-(agarrando a kagome) no te acerques o morirá esta niña!

-kagome- me estas lastimando!

-kikyo- lo siento mucho kagome pero dentro de 10 años quiero que regreses a estén pozo para que puedas regresar al pasado y mates a Inuyasha

En ese momento kikyo le introdujo la perla y por ultimo su alma se introdujo en el cuerpo de kagome para poder darle su poder espiritual…

-Ruka- (sosteniendo a kagome inconsciente) no permitiré que se manche las manos por otras personas kagome-sama así que tendré que borrar de su mente lo que acaba de suceder

END FLASH BACK


	12. al fin juntos

CAPITULO 12

AL FIN JUNTOS

-Inuyasha- entonces no eres su reencarnación?

-Kagome- no ella me utilizo cuando era una pequeña niña

-Ruka- kagome-sama es hora de que deseche ese poder espiritual que tiene

-kagome- he cambiado de parecer mejor permaneceré así para poder matar a Zero

-Akatsuki- en ese caso regresemos con su hermano Yue

-Kikyo- devuélveme la perla de shikon o yo misma te matare!

-kagome- quiero ver si eres capaz de matarme

En ese momento kikyo le lanzo una flecha paro antes de llegar fue destruida por los poderes de kagome por lo que le lanzo mas

-Ruka- kagome-sama por favor no siga jugando

-Kagome- está bien vámonos

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pozo kaname había destruido a todos los niveles E con ayuda de Rima, Shiki, Hanabusa y Cross quien había protegido a Sota de ser lastimado

-Hanabusa- al parecer Kiryuu escapo!

-Cross- iré a ver como se encuentra Yori

-Sota- yo voy con usted!

Así Cross y Sota se fueron a la casa a ver a Yori mientras que los vampiros nobles y kaname se quedaron a fuera…

-Hanabusa- kaname-sama como es que está vivo?!

-kaname- solo utilice a mi creación para distraer a Zero para que Yuuki lograra escapar

-Hanabusa- Yuuki-sama está viva?!

-Rima- un día antes del ataque de Kiryuu, Yuuki-sama quiso que kaname-sama creara una réplica de ella pero eso le costó casi la vida y llevo 10 años en recuperarse

-Hanabusa- ustedes estaban enterados de esto?!

-Shiki- si te decíamos de seguro lo arruinarías

-kaname- Aido quiero que me lleves con Yue y Kagome

-Rima- que haremos con el ataúd de Yuuki-sama?

-kaname- tráiganlo; quiero que mis hijos sepan la verdad

Así kaname y los demás fueron al pasado en donde se encontraban sus hijos por otro lado kagome se encontraba al lado de sus hermano mientras que sus amigos se encontraban afuera junto con Ruka y Akatsuki…..

-Miroku- que fue lo que paso con el hermano mayor de la señorita kagome?

-Akatsuki- no tenemos idea de lo que haya pasado pero creo que será un dia muy largo

-Shippo- no me gusta ver a kagome triste

-kaname- es un placer a volverlos a ver Akatsuki, Ruka

-Ambos- kaname-sama!

-kagome- (saliendo de la cabaña) O… tou.. Sama?!

-kaname- kagome me alegra que estés bien

-kagome- pero me dijeron que fuiste asesinado por ese cazador

-kaname- no llores al fin estaremos los cuatro juntos

-Kagome- los cuatro?

-kaname- tu madre está viva y se encuentra en ese ataúd

-Sango- tu eres el padre de kagome?

-Miroku- ustedes también son amigos de la señorita kagome?

-Hanabusa- ellos son Senri y Rima y él es su hijo Vicent

-kagome- porque mi Okaa-sama está en ese ataúd?

-kaname- hay que esperar a que tu hermano despierte para que les pueda decir todo

-Hanabusa- hay que meter a Yuuki-sama

-Inuyasha- quienes son ustedes? (llegando a la cabaña) que traen en ese ataúd?

-kagome- no interfieras Inuyasha (con mirada fría)

Kaname se encontraba con sus hijos dentro de la cabaña mientras que los demás se encontraban afuera por lo que Inuyasha exigió que le explicaran que estaba sucediendo…

-Inuyasha- díganme quienes son ustedes?!

-Ruka-son amigos nuestros

-Inuyasha- porque ese sujeto esta con kagome?!

-Hanabusa- esa persona es el padre de Yue-sama y de kagome-sama

-Miroku- pero ustedes dijeron que estaban muertos

-Shiki- kaname-sama y Yuuki-sama nunca murieron en estos momentos Yuuki-sama está despertando

Shiki tenía razón Yuuki se estaba despertando de su largo descanso y cuando por fin despertó los vampiros junto con Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo se dieron cuenta de un gran poder

-kaname- bienvenida Yuuki

-Yuuki kaname te extrañe mucho!

-kagome- 0kaa-sama?

-Yuuki- kagome?... eres tú?

-Yue- Otou-sama?, Okaa-sama? Pero cómo? (sorprendido)

-kaname- solo les podemos decir que los extrañamos tanto y que juntos derrotaremos a Kiryuu Zero

-Yue- al parecer Okaa-sama tienes mucha hambre

-Yuuki- hai, han pasado 10 años sin probar sangre a sí que por favor denle a su hambrienta madre un poco de su sangre

Los vampiros como Inuyasha se dieron cuenta que olía mucho a sangre por lo que trataron de aguantar las ganas de beber

-Inuyasha- que está pasando adentro?

-Hanabusa- no entres!

Pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso y entro a la cabaña el cual vio como una mujer le quitaba sangre a kagome por lo que rápido desenvaino a colmillo y apunto de atacar….

-Kagome- abajo!

-Yuuki- que fue eso kagome?

-kaname- (limpiándose la sangre de su cuello) Aido porque no lo detuviste?

-Hanabusa- lo siento mucho kaname-sama

-Inuyasha- (poniéndose de pie) por que la defiendes?... Si estaba tomando tu sangre!

-Kagome- no permitiré que lastimes a mi Okaa-sama!

-Yuuki- así que tú eres Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- como sabes mi nombre?!

-Yuuki- me lo dijo la sangre de kagome y al parecer ha sufrido mucho estando a tu lado

-Sango- (entrando) que está pasando?

-Miroku- (al lado de sango) que haces Inuyasha?

-Yuuki- les agradezco que hayan cuidado de kagome

-Rima- (haciendo reverencia) Yuuki-sama sea bienvenida

-Miroku- asi que usted es la madre de la señorita kagome

-Shippo- se ve tan joven!

-Yuuki- gracias… Shippo

-Shippo- como supo mi nombre?

-Shiki- kaname-sama Kiryuu está cerca al parecer nos siguió


	13. la muerte de zero

LA MUERTE DE ZERO

-Kagome- al fin pagara por todo lo que nos hizo

-Inuyasha- yo los ayudare!

-Kaname- no;… esto es entre vampiros así que no intervengan

-Sango- pero?!

-Rima- no podrán contra él ni siquiera nosotros pudimos

-kagome- chicos cuiden de mis amigos!

-Rima- como guste kagome-sama

-Shippo- espera kagome!

Así la familia sangre pura kuran partió hacia el bosque en donde se encontraron con Zero quien se sorprendió al ver a la pareja kuran viva

-Zero- así que todavía están vivos

-Yuuki- Zero recapacita no permitiré que lastimes a mis hijos

-Zero- Yo…. Jure… matar a todos los kuran y eso hare (sacando su bloody rose)

-kaname- kiryuu estas en desventaja nosotros somos 4 tú solo eres uno

-Zero- ja, eso creen?

En eso empezaron a salir varios vampiros nivel E pero antes de llegar a la familia eran eliminados por ellos incluso kagome utilizaba su poder espiritual pero se dieron cuenta que algunos se fueron a la aldea; Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en la cabaña cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos de la demás gente….

-Sango- que está pasando?

-shiki- son nivel E!

-Akatsuki- hay que eliminarlos antes de que sigan atacando!

Todo el grupo de Inuyasha se puso a pelear al igual que los vampiros hasta que lograron derrotarlos por otro lado la familia se encontraba peleando con Zero hasta que Yuuki se acordó de Artemiz por lo que le pregunto a kagome si la tenia por lo que ella rápido se la entrego.

-Yuuki- escúchame bien kagome…. Quiero que purifiques a Zero a la hora de atacarlo con Artemiz

-kagome- entiendo pero como lo haremos?

-Yue- mi Otou-sama y yo lo distraeremos!

Yue y kaname empezaron a distraer a Zero en lo que Yuuki y kagome lo atacaban por la espalda cuando Zero se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde ya que fue cortado por Artemiz y purificado por kagome en ese momento los cuatro hicieron brillar sus ojos para convertirlo en polvo…

-kagome- al fin seremos libres!

Yue- al fin seremos una familia como antes

Yuuki- que ocurre kagome? (notando su tristeza)

-Kagome- no es nada, estoy bien!

-kaname- hay que revisar que no haya nadie en peligro

Yue- también hay que revisar si no fueron lastimados el señor Cross y la señora Yori

-kagome- en ese caso me despediré de mis amigo de esta época

Los cuatro regresaron a la aldea en donde observaron que todo estaba destrozado por lo que pensaron que fueron atacados por los niveles E…

-Sango- kagome! Te encuentras bien?!

-Kagome- que paso aquí?!

-Miroku- fuimos atacados pero logramos vencerlos

-kagome- no hubo heridos?

-Ruka- ya nos encargamos de curar sus heridas y también borramos sus recuerdos

-kagome- gracias Ruka

-Miroku- ahora que hará señorita kagome?

-kagome- (con mirada triste) me iré a mi época para que me aclaren algunas cosas

-Sango- ya no piensas regresar?

-Kagome- tratare de visitarlos! Además tengo que cuidar de la perla

-Shippo- que pasara con Inuyasha?

-kagome- (observando discretamente a Inuyasha) el escogió a kikyo además yo estoy comprometida con mi hermano Yue

-Inuyasha- por favor kagome! No te vayas!

-kagome- lo siento mucho Inuyasha pero borrare aquel sentimiento de amor que tienes por mí

-kaname- kagome… es hora de irnos

-kagome- no tardare Otou-sama

En ese momento kagome se acercó a Inuyasha el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla para después morderle y hacer que se olvidara de ella, el intentaba zafarse pero Ruka controlaba su cuerpo cuando acabo Inuyasha quedo inconsciente por lo que ella se marchó con su familia…

-Sango- porque le borraste la memoria?!

-kagome- Inuyasha podrá ser feliz junto a kikyo

-Miroku- y que pasara con sus sentimientos?!

-kagome- lo que sentí por Inuyasha se esfumo al recuperar la memoria junto con mi poder

-Yuuki- kagome es hora de irnos

-kagome- si… adiós chicos nos veremos pronto…

Así la familia sangre pura y los demás vampiros se fueron al pozo pero antes de cruzar se encontraron con kikyo quien quería que le devolvieran la perla de shikon pero kagome se negaba a dársela

-Kikyo- la perla de shikon me pertenece!

-Kagome- Ruka… puedes inmovilizar su cuerpo?

-Ruka- si… kagome-sama

-Kikyo- que estas tramando?!

-kagome- te hare lo mismo que a Inuyasha pero usare otra técnica

-Kikyo- que me harás?!

En ese momento kagome puso su mano en la frente de kikyo y le empezó a borra todo lo que sufrió y por ultimo le devolvió sus poderes convirtiéndola de nuevo en humana…

-kagome- con esto nuestro trato queda anulado

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama se encuentra bien?

-kagome- les quiero pedir in favor… lleven a kikyo a la aldea y regresen para hacer los preparativos del banquete de bienvenida para mis padres

-Yue- estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo

Hanabusa llevo a kikyo de regreso a la aldea y cuando llego Inuyasha se encontraba despertó pero algo confundido por que no recordaba nada

-Sango- (saliendo de la cabaña) que pasó Hanabusa?! Por qué regresaste?

-Hanabusa- kagome-sama le regreso su poder espiritual y le borro la memoria

-Sango- pero si ya no es un muñeco de barro!

-Inuyasha-(saliendo) quien eres tú? Y porque tienes a kikyo?

-Hanabusa- lo mejor será retirarme ya cumplo con lo que kagome-sama me ordeno

-Inuyasha- a donde crees que vas?! (Sacando a colmillo)

-Sango- Inuyasha no causes una pelea!

-Miroku- (llegando junto con Shippo) que está pasando?!

-Hanabusa- no ocurre nada (desapareciendo)…


End file.
